


Corpse party: bloodied hands

by LawLu_Trash



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu_Trash/pseuds/LawLu_Trash
Summary: It was just an ordinary after school day just telling ghost stories by candle light as the rain poured down from the skies. Just as the 10 students and sensei were just about to return home one suggested that they should all perform the Sachiko ever after spell so they can be friends forever no matter what happens. As soon as the paper doll was torn apart a huge earthquake hit and the students as well as their sensei were sent fallening into the darkness below.Now a new batch of victims are on their way to Heavenly Host. What does fate have in sort for these poor unfortunate souls?[This is a Corpse party story that isn't connected with the main storyline of the franchise and the main characters are OCs]





	1. Meet the cast

Here's where you can familiarise yourself with the cast of my fanfic; Corpse Party: Bloodied Hands. All the basic info on the characters and a description of their personality will be here and can be viewed at anytime.

All the characters within the story are OCs that belong to me. The school in which the following characters attend is also made up and is called 'The Osaka Prefecture Academia'. The female uniforms are the classic sailor uniform fashion but they are black with red instead of white and blue. The male uniforms are the same colours as the female uniforms and are similar to suits. 

Now onto the characters themselves.

First up is class 2-B's rep, Misuki Takahashi.

Age: 16  
Gender: Trap female/Male  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 122 lbs  
Personality: Misuki is seemingly quite weak and timid but in reality he is more confident than he appears but that's only because of his classmates' support even though he dresses as a girl. Misuki has a crush on one of his friends but he's unable to bring himself to confess his feeling and instead just bottles them up instead. 

Misuki dresses as a girl, wears a pin on ponytail and fake eyelashes as he was always told he was too weak to truly be a boy so he started to hide that fact he was male by dressing as a girl. 

  

Next up is the class ghost story loving boy, Kai Hitsuguya.

Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 139 lbs  
Personality: Kai is always putting his friends wellbeing above his own and protects them from any bad situations so to others he is viewed as reckless. He is a little stubborn in certain situations when he has to admit defeat or admit that he was wrong. He is usually honest about what bothers him and isn't scared of telling someone what he thinks but that sometimes gets him in trouble resulting in fights. He is quite athletic so he doesn't do too bad in fights but because of his actions he normally gets in trouble with teachers and is often viewed as a delinquent.

Kai is the ghost fanatic of the class and he is also the one who suggested performing the Sachiko ever after spell, unbeknowing of what might of happened. He also has the special gift of being able to see and sense spirits but he doesn't always enjoy his 'gift' and he sometimes sees it as a curse.

  

And these are their other classmates:

Name: Shion Akiyama  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 133 lbs  
Personality: Shion is the more mature of all the students of class 2-B and acts as the class's shadow rep. She assists anyone who struggles with any of the class work and goes through notes with that person until they have a better understanding of the subject. Shion is calm and collected most of the time and rarely ever loses her temper at anyone.

  

Name: Izayoi Okamota  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 175 lbs  
Personality: Izayoi is the gentleman of the class and he always treats the girls with respect and even kisses them on the hand which doesn't always go down well for him. He is a pretty persistent individual and usually doesn't leave the girls alone useless he is forced to leave them. He is actually quite protective over the girls but his intentions are pure and he never wishes to do 'naughty' things with the girls. 

  

Name: Ayaka Hano  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Personality: Ayaka is a very bubbly individual and she is very out going, always ready to meet new people and get to know them. She is quite energetic and if there's a event going on within class 2-B she is usually the organiser of said event. She is always open to making new friends and is always kind to others.

  

Name: Emiko Chiba  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 109 lbs  
Personality: Emiko is a pretty lively individual who is always looking for ways to improve herself as she wants to be a decent upstanding human being. She is always kind to her classmates and tries to include everyone in any activities she is taking part in. She is also a pretty big Otaku and is always talking about her favourite animes and showing her manga to others while displaying a great love for the genre.

  

Name: Yuuto Nakano  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 128 lbs  
Personality: Yuuto tries to act like the cool, lone wolf of the class but he's actually pretty much the opposite to that. He is easily scared by any of Kai's ghost stories and gets frightened by thunder or lightning. He also clings to people for assistance with school work which can be bother sometimes but his classmates don't mind helping out a friend.

  

Name: Ruto Onishi  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 141 lbs  
Personality: Ruto likes to be alone as she enjoys the peace and quiet but she doesn't mind being around her classmates. She normally sits in at the corner table in the classroom while reading a book. Sometimes she will talk to others but she doesn't talk that much as she is actually very shy. 

  

Name: Rena Sugiyama  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 9"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Personality: Rena is quite weak willed compared to her classmates but she doesn't show it much. She is usually pretty quiet but she is always willing to listen to anything others have to say and give her own interpretation of it. Rena tries to be more athletic but she usually gives up pretty easily since she doesn't have a lot of drive or determination to do sports or any kind of training.

  

Name: Hajime Fujiwara  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 156 lbs  
Personality: Hajime is seemingly quite plain with not much personality but he is just hiding his energetic ways. When you get to know Hajime, he is actually very energetic and enthusiastic about a great deal of things. He talks about games alot and even brings in multiple consoles so he can play video games with his classmates. Hajime always wants to include everyone as he doesn't like seeing any of his classmates all lonely and by themselves.

And finally is class 2-B's sensei, Akari Ito.  
Age: 28  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 11"  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Personality: Akari-sensei is very polite and kind-hearted towards all of her students. All of the students of class 2-B love and respect their sensei. Akari keeps a calm mind and always tries to persevere through tough sitautions and challenges. She never gives up on anyone and believes everyone has a kind heart deep down. As the sensei of class 2-B, Akari holds much authority in the classroom but she never uses her power to be strict to any of her students. When ever any of her students have a problem or worry, Akari always tries her best to make everything better because she hates to see her students upset.


	2. Introduction

Rain lashed down from the grey clouds above, pattering nosily against the glass panes. The occasional rumble of thunder growled in the background and lightning flooded the room with an intense light every so offend. Within the classroom for class 2-B of the Osaka Prefecture Academia ten of the school's students stayed behind listening to a ghost story.

"It was on a rainy evening much like this one when that horrible incident occurred..."

The weakened flame of the candle flickered solemnly in the centre of the classroom as the male red haired student begun his ghost story. The unsteady flick of fire illuminated the boy's features in the classic creepy fashion as well as part of the room as the other students sat around eagerly listening to the story. 

"The day that the nurse of Heavenly Host Elementary fell to her death down the stairs. It's said that she died so suddenly that her ghost still wanders the halls and she still hasn't realised that she's dead..."

A few astonished gasps were exchanged among the present students.

"She appears at about 7 o'clock when school has ended followed by a blackout. She'll slowly walk to the door. Knock...knock...knock... 'It's time to go home.' That's what she'll say in a slow voice then the door will suddenly open and there she'll be, the nurse with a broken neck."

All the lights then switched off as a huge flash of lightning filled the room with an extremely bright light. In a split second the room was plunged into complete darkness, even the candle's dwindling flame was extinguished by unknown forces.

The shrieks of the girls and screams of the boys filled the room while the red haired boy stayed perfectly calm. A frightened blonde haired girl with a pink ribbon in her hair held the class rep close as she was the closest one to her and one of the boys even fell over in surprise over the occurring event. Just then a rhythmic knocking was heard at the sliding door of the classroom which only resulted in more screams.

"She's here..." A petite smile reached the ghost storyteller's lips as he watched his classmates' reactions. 

"This isn't funny anymore, Kai. It's seriously scaring me." The blonde, whose name was Ayaka, spoke up as she averted her gaze to the smiling boy.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything, maybe you'd like to say that to our guest at the door." Kai chuckled mischievously before strolling over to the door. 

"Hey hey hey, Hitsuguya don't be stupid there's a g-g-ghost behind that door. What will you do if it's evil?" The ginger haired boy who had previously fallen over was now back on his feet and was clearly shook up.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Kai turned to his scared classmate and smiled just as the door slammed open. 

"It's time to go home..." The voice of a woman speaking slowly was audible from the darkness in the hallway. Then a pair of ghoulish hands reached out and grabbed Kai by the shoulders.

The students screamed in what could only be described as horror as they witness their friend being grabbed and yanked back by an unknown entity. Even Kai yelled in surprised shock but then soon started laughing when the lights strung back to life. The hands let go of the ghost story loving individual and another person poked their head into the classroom.

"Haha your reactions were priceless. Thanks for the help, Akari-sensei." Kai gave the class's homeroom teacher a high five.

"Since you were telling that story I couldn't help but join in the scares and your acting was on point Hitsuguya-san." The sensei complimented her red-haired student before turning to the rest of the class and bowing apologetically. "Sorry for scaring you all like that."

"Geez Akari-sensei, it was just you." A relieved exhale of breath escaped Ayaka's lungs.

A petite, fluffy brown haired girl with pink rosy cheeks walked over to Kai and gave him a smile. "Thank you for helping with giving our classmates a little scare."

"No problem, Misuki, it was pretty fun to see their reactions and man, you did great with pretending." Kai smiled back.

"Wait you were in on this too, class rep?" A boy with blonde spiked hair asked in a whiny tone.

"Hehe guilty." Misuki moved her left hand over her mouth as she giggled. "I wanted everyone to have a memorable last day before the winter break. And I guess we could say it was a huge success." She winked.

A girl wearing a pair of glasses let out a sigh. "I suppose you both did exceptionally well in both your acting and the preparation for this little stunt and you as well sensei, you all helped create a definitely interesting memory for the lot of us."

"Well I'm glad it worked out how you wanted it to, Hitsuguya-san, Takahashi-san. But now I believe it's time for you all to get off home, it's late you know?" Akari clapped her hands together. 

"Hey there's something I'd like for us to do before we leave." Kai then pulled out a paper doll from his pocket.

"Hmm? What may that be?" Shion gazed at the paper doll with a questioning look.

"It's a spell that I found on an internet blog by a famous high school paranormalist." Kai beamed.

"Hehe leave it up to our class ghost fanatic to find something like this." Hajime chuckled to himself.

"So how does this 'spell' work?" Ayaka crossed her arms and watched Kai with a wondering expression.

"Glad you asked. You see it's called the Sachiko ever after spell and what we have to do is chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' for each person performing the spell in our heads, no more no less or it will fail. Then we rip the doll apart and the scraps will be what connect us as friends forever. So who wants to join in?" Kai was smiling brightly like a child as he was clearly excited about the spell. 

"A spell to make sure we remain friends forever? It sounds a little strange that a simple paper doll can grant something like that but since it's you that's suggesting this then it must be real. Also knowing that we are all friends no matter where we are sounds like a lovely thought." The grey haired girl wearing a face mask replied as she looked at the paper charm.

"I agree with Ruto-san, and this charm seems like a great idea." Izayoi grinned and twirled on the spot as he normally would do.

After everyone else agreed to take part, including the sensei, they each gripped onto the paper doll and chanted the phrase Kai had told them in their heads eleven times. When it was complete the group pulled at the paper until it tore apart with a ripping sound and at that moment a flash of lightning lit up the classroom in an intense light for but a moment. "Now that we have our paper scraps, put it in your student IDs to keep it safe cause we don't want to lose them." Kai announced as he placed the paper in his student ID holder. The others also placed the paper in a safe location as to not lose the now important paper doll scrap. 

With a rumble, the room begun to violently shake. "Everyone quickly get under a desk, it's an earthquake!" Akari-sensei called out to her students just as they started to panic.

Kai stepped back due to his unsteady footing and then the floor suddenly caved in below his feet sending him plunging through the now empty space. His blue orbs displayed his fear of the situation as he experienced the sense of falling.

"Kai!" Both Ayaka and Misuki, who were closest to their endangered classmate, shouted as they rushed to Kai's assistance. They managed to grab hold of his arms before he was out of reach and they tried to lift him back up to the unbroken floor.

Just then the ground beneath everyone else's feet cracked and fell apart sending all eleven individuals in the room falling into the swallowing darkness below as their screams echoed through the still air of the academy.


	3. Welcome to Heavenly Host

Current group: Ayaka and Kai

Ayaka woke up in a strange unknown location. She was laid back-down against aged wooden floorboards so when her eyelids flickered open her gaze immediately fell upon the cracked, flaky white painted ceiling above her. She propped herself upright as she held her left hand to her head, rubbing her temple faintly.

"Where am I? Last I remember is doing that paper charm with everyone- wait where is everyone?" Ayaka swiftly stood up and began frantically searching the room she had found herself in. But there was no sign of her classmates anywhere. Panic and that sinking feeling of dread started to set in. When she acquired a better view of her surrounds things started to emerge as stranger than first anticipated. 

The room itself appeared to be a classroom but it was most definitely not the classroom Ayaka was in mere moments ago with her friends. First of all the desks were significantly smaller than the ones in class 2-B's room almost like ones you would find in an Elementary school, just that small deduction caused a chill to run through Ayaka's body. Then there was the overall state of the classroom, the countless holes, exposed supports, broken floorboards and cracks that littered the floor and walls as well as the ceiling made it appear like this school had very low maintenance. Rather that or it was an extremely old building.

Ayaka tried to forcibly open one of the windows but they didn't even budge an inch, it was if they were mere decorations upon the wall and they were never meant to have an opening function. "What is up with this building and why can't I open these windows?" she asked herself in a shaky tone. She turned her head towards the classroom's sliding door and slowly approached it until she noticed an article pinned to the wall just beside the doorway.

'Heavenly Host Elementary post

Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'

The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev__ed and remove_________________ique mutilations far too grot___________________g to describe.'

The rest of the newspaper was ripped beyond that point and was unreadable.

"H-Heavenly Host? Isn't that the school that Kai mentioned in his story? N-no, this can't be real..." Ayaka tried to calm down the nerves that were quickly mounting by taking deep breaths. With a trembling hand she took hold of the handle and slid the door open. 

The hallway beyond was murky with shadows and Ayaka could barely see what was in front of her. Cautiously, she stepped into the darkness, the floorboards creaking as she went. Just then she felt her feet collide with something dense and the sound of something clattering onto the ground was heard. 

"Eek! W-what was that?" Ayaka instinctively jumped back and moved her hands in front of her chest in a defensive manner. She approached whatever she had knocked over for a closer observation. And what she witnessed was a sight she wasn't soon to forget. The bleached skeletal remains of another human being lay haphazardly across the floor. The body was no school prop, it was the real thing. This swift encounter was enough to make Ayaka feel sick to the bottom of her stomach and to make matters worse she was all alone in this nightmarish situation. 

"Ah...Ahh. Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ayaka started to run away from the horrific sight as tears dripped from her terrified eyes. She just kept running and running, as far as her feet would take her. She just wanted to go home.

Unfortunately, Ayaka wasn't the most athletic individual so she was forced to finally let her burning lungs take in the necessary air as she leaned against a wall near a door labelled 'infirmary'. As she took deep breathes she glanced cautiously around the hallway really not wanting to spot around corpse but that was short lived or that's what Ayaka thought when her gaze fell upon a collapsed face down body of a seemingly male student on the ground. She was just about to run away from the sight until her attention focused to the scarf around the body's neck.

"Wait that scarf...could it be?" Ayaka went over to the body and turned the individual around to see their face and it turns out her suspicion was correct when the male was revealed to be Kai. Upon seeing her red haired classmate Ayaka felt a sense of relief. 

Kai's eyes opened slowly and his vision came into focus as he glanced over at the girl in a black and red sailor uniform next to him, who was softly shaking him to wake him. "Ayaka? Where are we?" Kai was in a mini state of confusion. 

"I don't know exactly but it's scary here and I just want to go home. There was a news article saying this place was Heavenly Host elementary but that can't be correct, right? That school was torn down way before we even started school so it can't be here, it wouldn't make sense." Ayaka started quickly muttering as she begun to panic. Tears were even threatening to spill from her aquamarine orbs. 

Kai almost immediately shot up upon hearing that cursed school's name and grabbed Ayaka's shoulders. "Are you sure that's the name you read?!" 

Ayaka sniffed. "I'm certain of it, that's what it said. I really don't like this place, Kai..." Her voice became quaky and broken as she choked back the tears. 

Kai moved his grip from Ayaka's shoulders and stood up, reaching his right hand out to his trembling classmate. "We'll get out of here, I promise." He stated confidently.

Ayaka wiped the warm tears that were pricking the corners of her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She firmly gripped the hand offering help and stood up. 

The two then started to walk down the hallway, deeper into the engulfing abyss that awaited them. "It's so dark here, oh I know I'll light up one of my candles and we can use that." Kai took one of the candles out from his pocket and struck a match up, the wick being slowly eaten away by the new flame. The candle light eerily illuminated the neglected hall, showing all of its broken imperfections. "Is this better?" 

Ayaka nodded as Kai passed the candle propped upon a holder to her. "It's much better thank you." 

Now that Kai had regained his bearings he could finally assess his surrounding which sent a foreboding sense of dread and chilled him down to his very core causing him to stop dead in his tracks. His breathing became ragged and he held his hands to the sides of his head. Ayaka then seemed to notice that Kai was no longer following her and turned around. "K-Kai are you okay? W-what' s wrong?" she was visibly concerned and it also showed in her tone.

"This place isn't safe...we need to find everyone and get out of here as soon as possible. The energy here is so thick with malice and hatred and if we stay too long I'm afraid we'll be swallowed up by it. So many souls reside here, trapped in this school, unable to get the rest they want and they hate the fact we are still that of the living world...we don't belong here." Kai explain, glancing down with widened eyes.

'That's right Kai has the ability to sense spirits and there were corpses here...oh god that means that body I saw was real. No Ayaka you can't start panicking again, you have to stay strong for Kai's sake or his mental state will take a huge hit the longer we remain here.' Ayaka gave herself a mental prep talk as she assessed the situation. "As long as we stick together we'll be fine. We'll find our friends and escape here in no time." She put on a brave exterior to try and reassure Kai.

Kai lowered his hands as he looked up at Ayaka, calming down slightly as he did. "Y-you're right, sorry if I worried you at all."

Ayaka grabbed hold of Kai's hand. "If we hold hands then we won't get separated." She smiled innocently causing a small tint of blush to creep over Kai's cheeks as he held Ayaka's hand. The two then continued their walk down the dingy hallway.


	4. Welcome to Heavenly Host (part 2)

Kai and Ayaka walked down the hallway hand-in-hand with their only guide being the dim lighting of the solitary candle. The duo soon came across a classroom labelled as a science room. "Let's check here first." Ayaka signalled towards the room.

"Alright." Kai gave her a small nod in response. He took hold of the door handle and attempted to slide it open but to no avail. The door rattled within the framework, refusing to open. "It seems to be locked." He let out a small sigh.

"I guess we should check elsewhere then." Ayaka glanced down the hallway. "There was a stairwell back there so we can check out the floor below if you want."

"Oh sure." Kai nodded. "We might find someone else on the next floor so let's go."

The two started to cautiously wander down the hall, taking any precautions to avoid stepping on the loose or broken floorboards which was already proving to be quite the task since the floors were littered with holes and cracks. As they approached the stairwell Ayaka spotted an Infirmary, it's metallic sign hanging from high on the wall.

"Kai wait up we should check this place out, the sign says it's an Infirmary." Ayaka pointed to the door with her slender finger.

The room itself gave Kai undeniable chills and something deep down was tugging at him to not enter that room. There was something...evil in there. "W-we shouldn't go in there, it's dangerous."

Ayaka didn't question her classmate, if Kai sensed that entering that room was going to pose a risk to their well being then it was probably wise to avoid it. "Let's just pass on this room then."

Despite this whole situation Ayaka was truly grateful that she was with Kai in this hellhole, at least then they have some kind of idea what they are walking in on.

Ayaka led Kai to the stairwell. They both travelled to the first floor from the second and started to search for their missing classmates. 

Their ventures led them to a classroom with a sign saying '1-B'. The room itself wasn't everything special; it had a similar layout to the classroom Ayaka had woke up in eariler. Small tattered desks were positioned in rows facing an aged green chalkboard.

As Kai and Ayaka began to look around the room a ball of energy, with the appearance of a flickering flame appeared in front of the chalkboard. The air became significantly colder within the near perimeter of the flame and the duo felt a chill run up their spines at the sight of the supernatural phenomena.

"Stay back Ayaka, it might be dangerous." Kai put his arm out to shield her. Ayaka's bottom lip quivered as she stepped away from the flame and nodded to Kai.

The flame rolled and shifted as it took on the form of a young female; someone about the same age as Kai and Ayaka, if not older. A soft blue glow emanated from the girl and her eyes held no life. It became clear that she was not of the living plain.

"Do not feel afraid, I mean no harm, I assure you that." The spirit spoke in a soft tone but there was no real emotion in her voice. "But since you were forcibly trapped here I do not blame you for the caution."

"Do you know why we got trapped here?" Kai asked as he lowered his guard ever so slightly.

The spirit shook her head. "I do not understand the full ins and outs of your situation. All I know is that when you became trapped here I felt the presence of nine others appear consecutively within this school as well."

"That means everyone else is here so we can meet with them and escape." Ayaka perked up and smiled.

"Unfortunately that may be impossible." The spirit interrupted.

"W-what do you mean?" The smile faded from Ayaka's face.

"This school is made of a nexus of numerous closed spaces. Yes your friends are within this confining place but they will exsisit within separate spaces to the one we are in now, never to be able to meet with you again. You should count yourself lucky to have at least one of your friends around to share your last moments with." The spirit explained in an unchanging tone.

"Never to meet them..? That can't be true..." Beads of sweat formed on Ayaka's forehead as she contemplated the spirit's words.

"I'll find a way! There must be a way to meet with everyone else again then escape and I won't give up!" Kai placed his hand on his chest and stated his reply with confidence.

"Oh? Such determination." A gentle smile spread across the spirit's lips. "With an attitude like that you might just be able to find a way out of this place, I'll place my faith in you. Fight with everything you have and stay safe." With those words said the spirit disappeared.

Kai turned to Ayaka and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now let's find the others and get the hell out of here."

"O-okay!" Ayaka mustered up a smile and nodded.

The two left the classroom then Kai stopped for a moment to grab something from his pocket. "I have an idea." He crouched down facing a wall and set down a candle before lighting it. "This way the others know where we've been."

"Great idea Kai." Ayaka smiled happily. "Anyone from class 2-B will recognise these candles from anywhere."

"Mhm." Kai nodded before standing up. "Shall we continue our search?"

Ayaka nodded and the duo headed deeper down the murky corridor, into the dangerous unknown. It didn't take them long to stumble upon another corpse after that.

The body of a supposly female student was visibly impaled by a rather large rock with a pointed peak. Other pieces of broken rock and splintered wood lay haphazardly around the corpse on the floor below. A large patch of dried blood stained the wooden flooring and the rock that the unfortunate student had fallen on. A black and red sailor uniform hung loosely on the skeletal remains and a few remaining dark grey hairs occupied the crown of the skull.

"A...aah...AAAAHHH!" There was a delayed reaction as Ayaka's brain processed the scene before she let out a scream.

"Don't look." Kai tried to calm Ayaka but shielding her from the horrifying sight.

"T-that uniform...i-it's the same...as ours...what if..?" Ayaka was now physically trembling.

"I-it's just a coincidence, there's no way it's someone from class 2-B, it can't be." Kai glanced back at the skeleton, there was no doubt that the uniform was the same as Ayaka's but how could one of their friends be a skeleton already, they had just arrived here. It just didn't make sense to him. "Let's get away from here." He grabbed Ayaka's hand and led her the opposite direction to the corpse.

Small whimpers escaped from Ayaka's vocal chords as she held onto Kai's hand.

"Come play with us, Onii-chan, Onee-chan~" A child's voice echoed from the end of the hall within the darkness. However, this voice wasn't as sweet and innocent as it appeared to have been, it held something else...something chilling.

"W-was that a child's voice just now?" A clearly spooked Ayaka took a cautious step back.

Kai swallowed down on the lump that had formed in his throat. "We should check it out." He started walk towards the location of the voice.

"O-okay." Ayaka followed on, making sure to keep close to Kai, while still holding onto the candle she had been given eariler.

When they reached the place where the voice sounded like it came from they noticed something. One of the classroom doors was wide open and a dim light seeped from the room.

As they entered the room the door slammed shut and the candle's flame was diminished by an unseen force.

Ayaka ran over to the door and tried forcing it open again but it wouldn't budge; it was if it was merely a decoration. "T-this can't be real...It won't open."

Kai's eyes widened in a moment of shock and he tried to open the door as well but to no prevail. "Don't say we're stuck in here. This is bad." He started looking around the classroom for another way out and Ayaka soon followed suit as she too had starting searching for a way out of the classroom.

Instead of an alternative way out, Kai found something else instead. Under one of the desks there was the spirit of a child, a young Elementary student. A soft blue glow blanketed his body just like the female spirit he and Ayaka had encountered eariler. He appeared normal but there was something off, his whole torso area was covered in blood.

The ghost child slowly stood up after being spotted by Kai causing the red haired boy to back away. Once Kai looked into the spirit's eyes he was unable to move an inch, it was if he had been frozen on the spot.

While Kai was vulnerable the spirit took the opportunity to get close enough in order to start strangling him. The force was definitely not one of a child and Kai was left defenceless.

Ayaka soon spotted the struggle and rushed to Kai's aid. She grabbed her classmate and dragged him from the spirit's grip before swiftly retreating to the door. She gripped the handle and hoped that it would open before pushing it open with all her might. Once the door opened Ayaka darted from the classroom with the deadly spirit, all while still holding onto Kai.

When Ayaka believed she had placed enough distance between them and the spirit she stopped running while breathing heavily. Kai gasped for air and coughed as he tried to recover from the encounter.

"Are you..*huff*..okay, Kai?" Ayaka asked between breaths in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine...thanks to you, *cough* thank you Ayaka." Kai smiled weakly at Ayaka.

"W-what was that thing back there anyway?" A shiver ran through Ayaka's body as she thought about the ghost child.

"I'm not entirely sure...but one think I know, it doesn't mean well and is very capable of killing." Kai bit his bottom lip and looked worried. "We need to be careful."

**_End of part_ ** _**two** _


	5. Welcome to Heavenly Host (part 3)

With the threat of vengeful spirits and potential death at every corner, Kai and Ayaka knew it would be a lot harder surviving in this damned school for a long time. The two had to find their friends and escape before it was too late. It was obviously easier said than done but Kai and Ayaka had set their minds on survival and they would not give up that easily even with the odds stacked against them.

Exploring that decrepit place with no sign of any other living people and seeing all of the corpses that littered the halls would definitely have a negative impact on one's mental state and it was starting to show with Kai. Ayaka soon twigged onto her friend's deteriorating state and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let this place get to you Kai, it's all going to be fine so don't worry." Ayaka gave the red haired boy a reassuring smile in hopes to cheer him up. Obviously she was starting to fear the worse possibilities too but she couldn't lose hope just yet. It isn't over until it's over after all, that's how Ayaka viewed it anyway.

Kai glanced up at his friend, he felt bad for worrying her especially in this situation as he thought Ayaka didn't need the extra burden of worrying about him as well.

The two explored the rest of the first floor but they just couldn't find their missing friends or teacher. Could they really never meet again? No, Kai and Ayaka wouldn't believe that.

After finding another staircase they walked back to the second floor and checked for any other stairs, it was possible there were more floors after all. Their hunch was proven correct after the two spotted a set of stairs heading up to a third floor. Instinctively the duo headed to the next floor. The third floor housed a couple of lavatories, both male and female ones.

"Ah a bathroom." Ayaka spoke up then smiled to Kai. "I really need to go so I'll be right back, okay?" She sounded a little embarrassed about telling this to a boy.

"Oh okay, I'll wait here for you then." Kai nodded and with that Ayaka rushed over to the female lavatory.

As Kai patiently awaited his friend's return he decided to take a look around the small area that the third floor took up.

In the far corner there was someone's skeletal remains sprawled out and beside the skeleton's out stretched hand was a note. Kai inspected the note, the handwriting was scratchy and careless but still understandable but the most notable thing was the fact the note was written in blood, most likely the victim's own.

 _'_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _nee-san_ _I_ _can't_ _go on any further. My tendons were cut so_ _I_ _can't_ _even walk anymore. There's so much blood and_ _I'm_ _starting to grow so tired but it hurts so much. I want someone to save me but_ _I_ _doubt anyone can_ _hear_ _my cries anymore.'_

The note ends there. Kai grips onto the front of his scarf, whoever this person was they had suffered so much up until the point of their demise. It was like he himself could feel the victim's pain.

After observing the remains it became clear that the body was male based on the clothing and the structure of the bones. Their frame was so small too, like that of a child.

Kai didn't want to stare at the remains for much longer so moved away from the body soon after that. Once he glanced around Kai noticed a tattered piece of paper pinned to the wall so decided to take a look at that. The paper was once a poster of some kind but now there was some rushed writing over the top.

_'Trust no one, not even your friends. They will kill you.'_

The written words sent a shiver down Kai's spine and a sense of unease washed over him. There was something else too, the feeling of being watched but not by the normal sense, it was like whatever was watching Kai was staring into his very soul. It felt malicious. He needed to get Ayaka and leave this floor immediately before something bad happens.

Just as he was about to call Ayaka's name a sharp stabbing pain invaded his head. He recoiled due to the sudden pain and stumbled back a few steps. It was then that a subtle blue glow caught his attention from the corner of his vision.

A blue apparition came into view, floating next to the note on the wall. It was extremely close to Kai's current position and the energy it let off made it clear that this spirit was definitely not one of a calm nature.

It moved closer while muttering the words, 'trust no one'.

This was enough to set off major red flags in Kai's mind but as soon as he tried to escape the spirit grew increasing agitated and erratic in its behaviour. Kai wanted to move but he couldn't, he was frozen in fear.

Ayaka, who had finished in the lavatory stall, was searching around a bit before meeting back up with her classmate. The sinks were busted up and not a single drop of water came from the taps when they were turned. This discovery only made Ayaka realise how parched she had become. She frowned to herself then left the lavatory.

"Hey Kai, I found none of the taps were working no matter how hard I tried to get any water to come out." Ayaka spoke as she walked back to where her friend had been waiting but something was off. Kai was now stood in one of the corners and not saying a word. "Kai?" Ayaka stepped closer to the boy and tapped his shoulder.

The boy instantly pushed Ayaka away after turning to face her. "Don't touch me! Stay away!" A terrified expression showed on Kai's face.

Ayaka managed to not fall over after the push and tried to calm her companion. "Kai it's just me, Ayaka, your friend." She was definitely taken back by Kai's actions. 'Something must have happened to him while I was gone.' She thought to herself.

He brought his hands up to the sides of his head. "No, no I can't trust anyone!" Then he ran away down the stairs.

"Kai, wait!" Ayaka rushed after her friend after coming to the realisation that something was terribly wrong. As she ran after her classmate Ayaka thought about the way he had been before she left him. 'He was fine then so what happened? Wait his eyes, they were dulled while he was freaking out. It can't be. Was he possessed by one of the spirits here? This is bad, I knew he was sensitive to spirits so I shouldn't have left him for that long.'

Ayaka managed to catch up to Kai in one of the second floor hallways and she had grabbed his left wrist to stop him from running away again. "Please come back to your senses."

Kai became panicked as he attempted to pull his hand Ayaka's hold. "L-let go!"

"I won't until you give me my friend back to me!" Ayaka stated in a stern tone as she pulled Kai into a tight hug. "Come on, come back to me Kai."

Kai's eyes widened after Ayaka suddenly hugged him. The light returned to his eyes as he regained his senses. "Ayaka? What are you doing?" A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

Ayaka moved from the hug with her hands on the boy's shoulders. She blushed back and let out of him as she turned away. "N-nothing."

Kai glanced around. "How did we get here? Weren't we on the third floor a moment ago? There was a sprirt there, do something happen?"

Ayaka turned back to look at Kai. 'He doesn't remember any of that? I suppose that's for the best with all things considered.' She thought then smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about that, I took care of things."

"Err okay?" Kai scratched his cheek in a state of slight confusion.

Just then the soft blue hue of the now all familiar spirits of Heavenly host glowed behind Ayaka. Kai's eyes widened in fear for what was about to occur. He tried to warn her but as soon as he started to open his mouth to speak Ayaka was floated up and suddenly jolted back. "AYAKA!" Kai desperately reached out to Ayaka as she was mercilessly dragged away by the scissor wielding, vengeful one eyed spirit. The spirit cackled childishly at Kai's useless attempts at freeing the girl from its ghostly grip.

"A-ah, Kai!" Ayaka reached out to Kai and spoke in a frightened manner as the spirit edged the scissor blades ever so closely to her eyes.

After teasing the boy, the spirit started to charge away with Ayaka and as if she had accepted her fate as hers alone she spoke her final words to Kai. "Run away and get out of here alive...please." The red haired boy reached out to Ayaka as he ran to her, his hand just barely scuffing over his classmate's as she soon became out of reach. She then disappeared from Kai's sight down the corridor. Tears run down from his now widened indigo orbs as he heard the muffled screams of Ayaka echo down the hall as she was stabbed to death with a pair of scissors.

"I...couldn't reach her..." Choked up words slip past his trembling lips. "I-I failed...to protect her." Hot tears continued to flow and began to patter onto the wooden floorboards. "I-I can't take this place anymore!" He gripped the side of his head and just ran in the opposite direction of where Ayaka met her demise.

**End of chapter 1**

**To be continued...**


End file.
